Sakura Around The World1:Sakura In Korea
by SpiritCapture
Summary: Ohh no! Do Sakura and Gin Yu know they are being tricked into a game! It is all because of Sakura.....but what Gin Yu doesn't understand is why did Sakura do that kind of thing. That is the only thing Gin Yu is worried about. *Chapter 5 Up* Please R/R!!!!
1. Welcome Korea

Sakura Around The World  
#1: Sakura In Korea  
notice:this series story will be in a play formation  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author:Well, don't you remember sweet Sakura Kasugano,age 16,journey to find Ryu? Well now she has grown. She is now a traveler. For each two months,she will be liveing in a certain country. This first story will take you to the wonders of Korea. This is the place I was born in. I left in the next four years. I thought well maybe, it would be nice to share some wonderful things with you. So hold onto your seats and enjoy the ride!!!  
  
hr  
Speaker:Attention passengers, filght number 795 to Korea has landed. Please take your seats and wait til' the plane has come to a complete stop and the pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign. Thank you.   
  
Sakura: I can't wait to see Korea for real, right Gin Yu? Gin Yu?  
  
Gin Yu:zzzzzz...snore, snore.  
  
Sakura:Ohh Gin Yu. Wake up.  
  
Gin Yu: ZZZZZ......  
  
Sakura: Ohh brother.  
  
Speaker: The plane has came to a complete stop and you may now take you seatbelts off. Thanks for riding with us on the Korean Air, Boeing 777. We hope that you join us again for another flight. Please collect you carry on baggage and exit to your left. We hope you had a great flight and we had a great time flying with you.Thanks.  
  
Sakura: Come on Gin Yu. We're here. Gin Yu!!!!  
  
Everyone on the plane looked at Sakura strangely. She said a silent sorry.The people on the plane looked mad. Gin Yu wakes up with a yawn.   
  
Gin Yu: Sakura,what's going on.  
  
Sakura falls to the floor with disadvantage and disbelief.  
  
Gin Yu: No time to sleep now Sakura. We have to go.   
  
Sakura:{in mind} Why me, why always me???  
  
They got off the plane and went to Seoul, South Korea.   
  
Sakura: Here we are. Jong San Dong Apartment.  
  
Gin Yu: Well, lets get our room.  
  
Sakura: Right. I'm lucky your Korean. We can get a room.  
  
Gin Yu:Yea.  
  
JSDA Keeper: An-young-ha-sa-yo  
  
Gin Yu: An-young-ha-sa-yo. Jip-sal-ghe-jen-young-ju-se?  
  
JSDA Keeper:Ohh.ne,ne. take jim ma.  
  
He takes a look at Sakura.  
  
JSDA Keeper: Mut-sal-ine?  
  
Sakura looks at Gin Yu and says:what?  
  
Gin Yu: He asked you how old you are.  
  
Sakura:Eighteen.  
  
Gin Yu:Yul-ship-dul. Ku-tu-che-ne?  
  
JSDA Keeper:500,000 won.  
  
Gin Yu hands him the money.  
  
JSDA Keeper: Goon-yea. An-young-ghe-sip-si-oy.  
  
JSDA Keeper hands her the keys to the room.  
  
Gin Yu: Kam-sam-ni-da.   
  
Sakura: Will Korea get thougher than this.  
  
Gin Yu: Much.  
  
Sakura:Gin Yu?  
  
Gin Yu: Yea Sakura?  
  
Sakura: What did ya'll say?  
  
Gin Yu: Well, first we said hello. Then, I asked if we can rent an apartment. He said yes yes, don't do much nonsense okay. Then he asked how old are you. You said all that blady blady balh. Then I asked him how much will it cost. 500,000 he said and then I gave him the money then I said thank-you and bye. That's it and the keys.  
  
Sakura: Ohh.  
  
Gin Yu: Let's go check out our room okay.  
  
Sakura: Alright.What floor? 3?  
  
Gin Yu: No.  
  
Sakura: 5..6?  
  
Gin Yu: No..  
  
Sakura: Then what?!?  
  
Gin Yu: 13...  
  
Sakura: That isn't bad. Let's go.{sakura says that rushing into the elevator}  
  
Gin Yu: I don't know.{walking after her}I've heard rumors about floor 13.  
  
Sakura: Like what?{says by pushing the floor thirteen button}  
  
Gin Yu: Dirty, noisy, hardly no one lives on floor thirteen.  
  
Sakura: Let's just see for ourselves instead believing in rumors.  
  
Gin Yu: I guess your right.  
  
Sakura: Let's go.{exiting the elevator leaveing Gin Yu behind}  
  
Gin Yu: Wait!!!  
  
Sakura: What number?  
  
Gin Yu: 404  
  
Sakura: Here we go.[pointing to their apartment]  
  
Gin Yu: Here's the key.[handing it to Sakura}  
  
Sakura opens the door. As it opens is was amazing. It had two rooms. Every other room had one. It looked like wow.  
  
Gin Yu: I think I owe you an apology.  
  
Sakura: No need.  
  
Gin Yu: It's wonderful.  
  
Sakura: Hello paradise. Looks like fun filled adventures and privacy.  
  
What they didn't see was the blue eyes from the window staring down at them. What would happen  
  
hr 


	2. Lost

Sakura Around The World  
#1:Sakura In Korea  
  
  
Author: Enjoyed your flight to Korea? Well, more exciting adventures comes your way and also things don't always go the way they plan to. Good can turn to bad and bad can lead to worse. What awaits them in there visit to Anyang City? The adventure begins now.........when you begin reading of course.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
They unpacked and got really comfortable. Sakura went to go put the stuff in the bathroom. Sakura looked at the sink knob and tried to turn it but it wouldn't budge. She tried more and the sink turned slowly with a horrible sound. The water from the sink went splurting everywhere. It got Sakura soaked and wet.  
  
Sakura:Ohh darn......  
  
She then looked at the other knob. It had a almost-invisible string connected. She then got mysterious. She slighty turned it. Nothing happened. She left cause she was done but before she could get out the wall started breaking apart. She turned around, quickly to the knob to turn it off,but it wouldn't move. Then the whole ceiling fell down.  
  
Sakura:Ohh for crying out loud!!!  
  
She got up but certainly fell back down for the water form the sink was filling up the bathroom. The waterfall crashed out to the main room which Gin Yu was unloading the dryer.   
  
Gin Yu:Ohh Sakura, I've done the laundry. Now I will dust the other room.   
  
Gin Yu turned around and crashed right into Sakura and fell down with a boom.   
  
Gin Yu:Where all this water come from?  
  
Sakura laid in the water depressed.  
  
Sakura:Why me, why always me.  
  
Gin Yu:Are you okay Sakura?  
  
Sakura:Yes, I'm fine, just fine.  
  
Sakura got up then slipped on the ground.  
  
Gin Yu: Ohh dear...Sakura are you okay?  
  
Gin Yu saw Sakura hand making a fist. Then Sakura pounded the fist on the floor.  
  
Sakura:THAT'S IT!!! We are moving out of here!!! I do believe in rumors.I do, I do, I do, I do , I do!  
  
Gin Yu:I just got finished unloading the stuff.  
  
Sakura: Then reload!  
  
Gin Yu:Why?  
  
Sakura:Listen Gin Yu. Who bought the apartment?  
  
Gin Yu:Me.  
  
Sakura:Well then, who said we should go on a vacation?  
  
Gin Yu:Me.  
  
Sakura:Well uhhh...who said we should go to Korea?   
  
Gin Yu:You.  
  
Sakura:Well, we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me,right?  
  
Gin Yu: Well, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.  
  
Sakura: How so?  
  
Gin Yu: You can't speak Korean and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.  
  
Sakura looked down faced.  
  
Sakura: Ohh just pack will ya?.?  
  
Gin Yu: Fine, take the stuff out of the bathroom okay?  
  
Sakura: No Way! That bathroom is cursed.  
  
They got all packed up and got on the maul bus.   
  
Sakura: So where are we going?  
  
Gin Yu: Anyang City.  
  
Sakura: What is that?  
  
Gin Yu: It's a beautiful city. You'll like it.  
  
Sakura: I hope so. I don't want a messed up apartment, like the one at Jong San Dong Apartment.  
  
On the maul bus, the blue-eyed person was on it.  
  
Gin Yu: Get off here.  
  
Sakura: Come on Gin Yu.  
  
Gin Yu: I'll meet you off the bus. I have to gather the stuff.  
  
Sakura got off the bus. The blue-eyed person grabbed Gin Yu by the mouth and kept her on the bus. Sakura was left alone at Anyang City. Sakura thought 'is this a joke?' in her head. She didn't know how to get around. Can she save her friend from the mysterious blue-eyed person? Can she learn korean ways? Find out in the next chapter coming soon.......... 


	3. New Partner

Sakura Around The World  
#1: Sakura in Korea  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3 = New Partner  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
Sakura:Gin Yu, ohh when i get my hands on you i'll{she turns around not noticing a young boy about her age} i'm going to kill you!!!!  
  
The boy looked funny.  
  
Sakura: Ohh...[sakura looked funny]hello.  
  
The boy finally spoke up.  
  
Geon Jun Lee:Hi!  
  
Sakura: You know engilsh!!![sakura was puzzled]  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Of course. I study english.  
  
Sakura: Well can you help me out. I sorta lost sight of my friend,actually, so body kidnapped her on the bus.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Sure!, for a price.  
  
Sakura: What do I have to do?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: You look like a tough opponent, wanna duel?  
  
Sakura: No Way!!!  
  
Geon Jun Lee: No duel, no help.  
  
Sakura:Okay, but you don't know what you're dealing with.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Don't worry,I've faced many girl opponents, they're really easy. You can't be any different.  
  
Sakura: WELL, I got to tell you, I'm a street fighter. Legendary Sakura Kasugano.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Well, I'm Jun, Geon Jun Lee.  
  
Sakura: Do Koreans always have long names, cause a friend of mine that is Korean is named Kanu Gin Yu Ling?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Most of the time.  
  
Sakura: Alright, ready to play?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: I thought we were dueling?  
  
Sakura: You know what I mean. Ready? Go!!  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Haaaaaaa!!  
  
Sakura:[sakura made her hands into a ball shape ready to unleash a ha-do-ken] You've made a big mistake![She releashed is]  
Hadoken!!!!!!!!  
  
Geon Jun Lee:[he flew back] Ohh my, oh my, oh my Go....God............am..I...seeing things?  
  
Sakura: You just saw the power of the legendary street fighter Sakura Kasugano.I'm no girl, I'm a tough girl, strong!!!  
  
Geon Jun Lee:Okay, now I'm going to run[ got up and starts to walk backfaced away] away![starts running].  
  
Sakura: Hey!![Sakura caught up with him and grabbed him by his collar] We had a deal, remember.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: What do you want from me freak, you alien!  
  
Sakura: I'm not a freak or a alien, I'm just gifted.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Yeah right, whatever.  
  
Sakura: No really. I am gifted.  
  
Geon Jun Lee:Hah!!!  
  
Sakura:{starts to form a hadoken]  
  
Geon Jun Lee:Okay, okay, okay, okay.  
  
Sakura:Yes, be afraid! Bow to my power!!  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Where did you friend say you guys were going.  
  
Sakura: Anyang.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Well, we're here in Anyang City.  
  
Sakura: Ohh really.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Say, i'll give you a tour of the city if you'd like?  
  
Sakura: That'll be great.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Alright, let's go.  
  
Author: Ohh i know. It's short. I had no time to make it. I would have been able to get to the part when Gin Yu mouths off to the blue-eyed person. Sorry, i just didn't want ya'll to be left there hangin'. Well, I'll get it in the next chapter when Sakura and Geon Jun Lee explore Kunsan and Kukkiwan and Sakura learns the art of Tae Kwon Do and The religion that is most used in Korea[Buddha], but i'm not a Buddist, i'm a Christian. 


	4. Secret Of The Blue Eyed Person And Sakur...

Sakura in Paradise  
#1 Sakura in Korea  
By: Nikki Newsome  
  
  
Author: Sakura and Geon Jun Lee are together looking around in Anyang City.  
What's happening to Gin Yu? What about the blue eyed person? What does he want?  
Read on in chapter 4 to find out….  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Gin Yu: What do you want with me?!?  
  
Blue eyed person: Shut up and listen.  
  
Gin Yu: WHO ARE YOU TELLING TO SHUT UP BOZO?!?!?  
  
Blue eyed person: Pesky little girl.  
  
Gin Yu: I'm not little,dimwit.  
  
Blue eyed person: Let's just get to business. Tell me about this Sakura Kasugano.  
  
Gin Yu: All I know is that she can kick your butt!  
  
Blue eyed person: Ohh really?????  
  
Gin Yu: Yea really!!!! Why do you want to know about her in the first place?  
  
Blue eyed person: None of your business child.  
  
Gin Yu: Let me just ask one question, WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?!?  
  
Blue eyed person: I'm the one who is called Hin Jung Choi  
  
Gin Yu: What's your deal with Sakura anyway?  
  
Hin Jung: I lost to her in a fight six years ago. Since she won, she refused to help me out with my problem…..  
  
Gin Yu: And…..  
  
Hin Jung: She was so happy that she forgot all about my problem that by the time I told her about the delay I received the notice about my problem…..  
  
Gin Yu: What was your problem?  
  
Hin Jung: My family was caught in their house during the fire Sakura accidentally started. I got so caught up with Sakura that I had not remembered about my family and they died in a painful way. I never would forget the day that Sakura had killed my family. I won't live to regret this. I must get revenge. That's why I kidnapped you, so I would have a chance to get revenge on her when she comes looking for you. I will live to see Sakura die the way she did to my family that day. Let her feel the way my family felt.  
  
Gin Yu: …………….  
  
Hin Jung: You mark my words Gin Yu…….  
  
Gin Yu: [Sakura…..how could you…..]  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Hey Sakura?  
  
Sakura: Yea?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: I'm going to show you about the Korean art of Tae Kwon Do.  
  
Sakura: Tae Kwon what?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Tae Kwon Do silly. It means 'foot-hand-art'. I'll take you to Kukkiwon.  
  
Sakura: Kukki what?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Kukkiwon. Come on. Do you have money?  
  
Sakura: Yea. Here you go.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: This is American money. I mean Won.  
  
Sakura: Won???  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Won is Korean money. You will need 200 won.  
  
Sakura: That's a lot for bus fair!!!!  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Silly. Not even 1000 won is an American dollar.  
  
Sakura: Really?  
  
Geon Jun Lee:Yes…..well, come on the bus is here. I'll pay for you.  
  
Sakura: Thanks.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Whatever………  
  
Sakura: [Gin Yu, are you alright?...]  
  
Great Grand Master: Char-ye-ot, Chum-bi, Si-jah.  
  
Students: Ha!!!! Ha!!!! Ha!!!!  
  
Geon Jun Lee: This is the home of Tae Kwon Do, Kukkiwon.  
  
Sakura: Wow…..  
  
Geon Jun Lee: This is the master and creator of poom-se, Great Grand Master Hae Man Park.  
  
Sakura: Hello…I mean…..an-young-ha-sa-yo.  
  
Great Grand Master: An-young,Geon Jun Lee, Otoke-Chine-go-ke-shim-ni-ka.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Cho-Sum-Ni-Da. Sakura, Tae Kwon Do has been spreaded all over the world to reach over 163 countries. It is the worlds most popular martial art. Great Grand master has been doing it for over 66 years!!! Hard to believe, can you?  
  
Sakura: Yes, very much, nice to meet you.  
  
Great Grand Master: You too……  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Come on Sakura…I have much more to tell you…. An-young kwan jang nim.  
  
Great Grand Master: Ahh…an-young..  
  
Sakura: I thought that an-young was hello.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: It can be used in both ways.  
  
Sakura: Okay.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Do you know the most used religion in South Korea?  
  
Sakura: No….  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Buddha. I don't know why? I do Christianity. Koreans mostly know about the Buddha than of the Lord, but anyway. Let's go to my house, we can stay there.  
  
Sakura: My bags, they were on the bus. All I have is my toothbrush, bathroom supplies, don't ask why I do, I experienced the worst bathroom ever and my nightgown and one stock of clothes.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Don't worry, that's all you need. We'll go shopping tomorrow at the mall. Okay?  
  
Sakura: Alright, and Jun?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Yea………  
  
Sakura: Thanks a lot for your help and telling me about Korea, if there is anything I could do to make it up to you just tell me….  
  
Geon Jun Lee: We'll think of something……  
  
Sakura: Thanks….  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Your welcome Sakura…………..  
  
  
Author: Well, wasn't that a tearful ending…..find out what happens to Gin Yu after she knows about the blue eyed person, Hin Jung Choi……..Does Gin Yu think differently about Sakura after what she said in her mind, [Sakura…..how could you…..], will Sakura ever find Gin Yu if she actually cares about her. Find out in chapter 5 coming soon. 


	5. Betrayal Or Not

Sakura Around the World   
#1: Sakura In Korea  
  
Chapter 5  
Betrayal....Or Not???  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gin Yu is asleep in her chair while Hin Jung is circling her looking for clues. She woke up startled and Hin Jung faced her staring in her eyes.   
  
Hin Jung: Finally, you're awake.  
  
Gin Yu:...............  
  
Hin Jung: Did you rest well?  
  
Gin Yu:...............  
  
Hin Jung: What's the matter?  
  
Gin Yu:...............  
  
Hin Jung: Are you still tired or is there something troubling your mind?  
  
Gin Yu:*sniff*  
  
Hin Jung:Heh....is it me or, you know.....Sakura?  
  
Gin Yu:[turning her head in another direction]*sniffle, sniffle*  
  
Hin Jung:I see... It is Sakura isn't it?  
  
Gin Yu: [facing back toward him]..but why....why*sniff*  
  
Hin Jung:Why what?  
  
Gin Yu:Why........Sakura.  
  
Hin Jung: [turning around] Too bad, you listened to her, when she didn't tell you the truth, right?  
  
Gin Yu: *sniff* Truth???  
  
Hin Jung: But of course! She was lying to you. She doesn't care at all about you. She was playing you.  
  
Gin Yu: You lie!!! She would never do that to me!! Never......never..right???  
  
Hin Jung:So do you believe her than me? Well if she is telling the truth, why didn't she come looking for you or reply to the message???  
  
Giin Yu:Well she.............well, I don't know but she will come, I know it. She will, she........will[closing her eyes]  
  
Hin Jung: Well if she cared for you she would be here, but she isn't. I'm here, so I could care for you and together we can get  
her.  
  
Gin Yu: I don't want to hurt her, I'm not that kind of girl. I love my friends, but......if she doesn't care for me, I shouldn't be her friend, but I want to be her friend.  
  
Hin Jung: Well....you're gonna have to get passed Geon Jun Lee.  
  
Gin Yu: Geon Jun Lee?  
  
Hin Jung: Yea, Geon Jun Lee, Sakura's new BEST friend.  
  
Gin Yu: No way! I'm Sakura's best friend.  
  
Hin Jung:That's not what it says in this letter I got from Hin Jung when I bumped into him yesterday. It is adressed to me, but I'll share it with you.  
  
Gin Yu snatched it out of his hand and began to read it.It read:  
  
Hin Jung,   
  
I've met a new friend, Sakura Kasugano.  
She is so cool. She said I'm her best   
friend, for real!!! She is really cool!!!  
I can't wait for tommorow, we're going   
to Lotte World for two. She said she had  
an old friend but she forgot her name, but   
she didn't care. She said she'll just forget it.   
Well anyway, I'm having a blast. I hope   
she'll be my girl-friend! Tee Hee!!!Bye..  
Geon Jun  
  
PS: The plan for you know who is so ready!!!  
  
Gin Yu: Sakura.....Sakura......  
  
Hin Jung: Now will you help me? You feel the way I do. We can work together. Do you want to??  
  
Gin Yu:I giess I have no other choice.......I'lll help you out...  
  
Hin Jung: Excellent....  
  
Gin Yu: I hope for the best choice, is the one i just picked........  
  
Hin Jung: Well. I'll be out back if you need me.  
  
Gin Yu: Alright.....  
  
Hin Jung headed out back and pulled out a hand-held radio. He talked right into it.  
  
Hin Jung: Geon Jun! Geon Jun! You read me?!?  
  
Geon Jun Lee: Yea! Well, what she say???  
  
Hin Jung: Sakura is all mine, Gin yu said yes. Our plan is working according to schedule.  
  
Geon Jun Lee: All right...  
  
Hin Jung: They don't know what's coming at them.He..hee.hee....hee......  
Continued In Chapter 6: Evil Will Sprout............... 


End file.
